Modern Creatures
Forest Creatures Prum: The Prum is a small herbivore that feeds on berries. It has ears that can pick up the sound of a creature from very far away. It has small claws that let it climb trees and grip the ground efficiently. The are fast and elusive. Their hide is valued around Kico because of it’s ability to easily be turned into leather. They are seen as a prized pet to the people of Tor. Ents of house Telu will allow domesticated prums to live on their treelike bodies almost like a decoration. They believe housing these innocent creatures shows a level of responsibility that can only be achieved through the teachings of Telu. Kroil: Kroil are fish found in the lakes of Ihlathi. They pose no threat to Satyrs but they do to insects or bugs that find the water’s surface. Satyrs of house Telu see Kroil as a way to contemplate deep questions. They will collect bugs and when questions become difficult to answer they will begin throwing the bugs into the water. The calming sound of a Kroil breaching the surface is said to help clear the minds of the people of Ihlathi. Dren: The Dren are a pack hunting creature that hunt creatures in the thick forests around the great tree. Many Satyrs enjoy taming these creatures for personal defense due to their loyal nature. They have large Canines used to hold prey in their jaws until the rest of their pack, or their owner, can come and help. They have long, rough skinned, and heavily scaled bodies and legs that lift them high off the ground for easy travel over the many roots and obstacles found around the great tree. They are fast and efficient hunters who mainly prey upon prum. Ixad (pronounced Icks-add): The Ixad is a large horned creature that wanders all of Ihlathi. It is highly prized for its thick and beautiful hide and horns that can be fashioned into weapons or jewelry. It has long legs and a body covered by fur. It has many was to defend itself which protects it from the smaller predators from Ihlathi. Some satyrs use Ixad as a way to transport resources between the cities. Creatures of the Wildlands Chold: Chold are large, ferocious hunters. They travel quickly in water which limits them to lakes and rivers of the wild lands. They hunt by hiding in water and waiting for their prey to get a drink. Their long mouths and front legs allow them to grab and pull prey underwater. On land they are dangerous, but their muscles have developed for water movement and walking and running cause the creature to tire out easily. Many Satyr’s of house Simia have training in how to evade and recognize the Chold’s ambush attacks. The chold has a large body with small hind legs, Its front legs are long with claws and allow it to grip things in and out of water. Its tail is heavy out of water but allows for extremely fast swimming. The Chold’s scales are used in expensive jewelry throughout Ihlathi. Chran (pronounced Crawn): The Chran are one of the few successful herbivores in the wildlands. They have large tusks used for defense and food gathering. They are large creatures who travel in small groups. They have rough skin that have been known to take the teeth of many predators who make the mistake of biting them. Their size and toughness allow them to roam the wildlands in peace most of the time. Desperate predators will still see the Chran as a feast. In most accounts however, the Spriggans prove to be the only creature in Ihlathi capable of killing the Chran. They use their sharp claws to attack the Chran’s tendons on its heels. Making the Chran immobile and unable to generate power from its legs. Slaih: The Slaih is a creature that flies at immense speed, being able to outfly any attacker. They have pincers that can rip chunks of flesh from bodies. They will wait until a predator leaves its kill unattended. They will fly in, steal meat, and escape before the predator can stop them. They have eyes that allow for a wide field of view and a system of thermal sensors that can detect how fresh a kill is. These creatures are the bane of a Satyr of house Simia. They are known to attack groups of hunters with fresh kills and the unfortunate Satyrs must watch as their very livelihood is carried away from them at breakneck speeds. Guardian Mountains Plag: The Plag is a creature with enormous power, it has no limbs and resembles a snake in the way it moves and hunts. But it has fur and vestigial bones implying it may have once had legs. The Plag suffocate their prey silently and swallow them whole. Their jaw is extremely flexible and capable of swallowing a Satyr whole. The Plag are seen as dirty creatures to the Satyrs and are not hunted because the Plag are known to carry diseases and dangerous bacteria. Aisot: An Aisot is a revered creature in the guardian mountains. They have heavy coats of fur and resemble a bear. Unlike a bear however, they have long tails that have a large bone club on the end of its tail. They dwell in the many caves in the mountain. House Ursa sees the Aisot as a creature of honor. Golems will raise these creatures from birth to act as companions when standing guard around Ihlathi. Eroc: The Eroc is a Herbivore that feeds off of the berries found in the guardian mountains. It is hunted by Plag, to defend themselves they have developed backs that are covered in spines that stick into a Plag’s throat. It is a bipedal creature that uses its arms to collect berries and stores the spare berries in a pouch on the outside of its stomach for transport. Erocs spines are hollowed out to create a syringe that can be used to create poison arrows using the poison from bugs around Ihlathi. These were some of the creatures found in Ihlathi. There are other creatures that populate Ihlathi. But these creatures are the most common encounters for Satyr’s and have been studied by the Ents of house Telu heavily.